


A Rare Indulgence

by AptGoodTouch



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, AU: First Aid is actually in Prime, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AptGoodTouch/pseuds/AptGoodTouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sound rang in his audials. His processor ached and static laced his vision as he gasped, forcing himself to look back up at him through his cracked visor. </p>
<p>Soundwave stared back, immaculate and ever-patient. Only small smears of First Aid’s own energon on his hands and wing blades marred his paint."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cytokiine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytokiine/gifts).



> Set in Season 3; First Aid arrived with Ultra Magnus. That's pretty much it.
> 
> I adore this pairing and wanted to have a little fun in territory I don't normally play in.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know where the base is, I swea-”

 

_Crack_.

 

First Aid’s helm snapped sideways, optics flickering as the tall, black plated Decepticon pulled back his slender hand and flexed his knife-like fingers. Sound rang in his audials. His processor ached and static laced his vision as he gasped, forcing himself to look back up at him through his cracked visor.

 

Soundwave stared back, immaculate and ever-patient. Only small smears of First Aid’s own energon on his hands and wing blades marred his paint.

 

Venting weakly, the medic straightened his helm. His faceplate was long gone; Soundwave had peeled it away with glee, a smile glowing on his screen the entire time First Aid had struggled against his bonds, trying to pull away even though he knew there was nowhere to go. Those thin black fingers had tossed his crumpled mask away before coming back to stroke his freshly revealed cheeks and lips. He could swear he’d felt the ‘con tremble in excitement. Felt their fingers dip into the energon trickling down his chin.

 

He’d watched him raise those blue-tipped fingers towards his visor. Soundwave seemed to consider them a moment, watching the energon ooze and trickle before he lifted them closer. Behind his visor. First Aid’s optics widened, staring into the dim-lit shadow over Soundwave’s mouth as those narrow fingers vanished inside, sucked clean in utter silence.

 

His spark started to thud and crackle in his chest. His fans kicked on in a frantic whirr as he struggled anew, tears pricking in his optics.

 

It still beat hard.

 

His systems had panicked themselves into exhaustion as the Decepticon relentlessly worked him over. Fingers delving into seams, pulsing charges directly into his protoform to make him scream and writhe on the slab.

 

And Soundwave had remained silent all the while. The smile on his face was gone, replaced now by singular strands of electricity that crackled with excitement when the medic broke just that much more under his caring touch.

 

First Aid just wanted it to stop.

 

Tears dribbled down his cheeks as he sobbed, wincing away from the cold fingers that cupped his face.

 

“Please Soundwave… Please, I don’t know…”

 

A single finger pressed to his lips. He went still. Watched as Soundwave raised his hand to his visor and motioned. _Shhhh_.

 

The medic bit back a whimper.

 

Clicks passed before the Decepticon nodded. He moved silent as a shadow around him on the slab, walking out of First Aid’s view. Metal clinked and shifted, mercifully quickly. Then a noise, like slick metal through sand. His processor puzzled at it as he tried to turn his head, trying to place the strange sound, when a red glow emerged out of the corner of his optics. Close and bright enough that he squinted and flinched away from it as four points of piercing red swayed in the darkness.

 

Only for Soundwave’s hands to grasp his helm and hold him still. Force him to look up towards the blank plane of his face as the red glow-- First Aid froze. His optics fixed on the two cables extended from Soundwave’s chest, studded purple, their ends out of his view. Prongs bit at his chest plating, laced with enough charge to burn, make his frame twitch in involuntary response. But he couldn’t look away from the Decepticon’s face. Their grip was too firm. Their cables roamed the shaking medic’s frame, examining each angle of his chest plating with agonizing thoroughness before they moved down to his stomach.

 

His delicate, unarmored stomach. One tendril dragged its prongs over the mesh, digging in harder each time he trembled, but the other. The other looped around his arm. He heard the binding shut off as Soundwave released his head and moved to his side, trailing his fingers down First Aid’s raised arm, skipping over the tight loop of cable, until he stopped. His thumb pressed into the medic’s palm. Stroked a tender circle against it, felt each delicate, shaking finger with his own.

 

First Aid watched with wide optics. _Not the hands. Please, please not the hands_. The words caught in his throat as Soundwave looked up, towards him. Blank and expressionless as his hands went still, before electricity ripped into his wrist. Two prongs jammed into him, ravaging his sensors, surging up his arm hard enough to short his optics. He didn’t hear himself screaming. Couldn’t feel anything but lightning burning up his circuits as he arched on the table.

 

Smoke wisped acrid from his frame when he crashed back down. He could taste it in his vents as they gulped in air, hear the whine of his fans stuttering. Along with a small ping. Like metal snapping. Static fritzed his vision as his systems struggled up from their failure.

 

A smile greeted him.

 

Glowing, red and pink. Soundwave leant in too close. Close enough First Aid could feel wisps of heat from his frame. The points of his armor stood out further than before as the medic’s helm lulled on the table. _Flared out. Expelling excess heat_ , he mused.

 

His arm thudded back to the table, limp and useless. A blur of purple swam around the dim-lit shape of Soundwave’s frame. Red glinted on silver before the cable coiled closer, Soundwave moving back to the head of the table, resting his hands on either side of First Aid’s helm.

 

The medic cycled his optics. Colours swam before him, slowly solidifying into the pronged end of a cable. The flexible inner cables were extended, wrapped around something thin and new, coloured red and white, clutched tight in the grip of his prongs.

 

A scalpel. One of his own scalpels.

 

His spark thudded, frantic and uneven. Soundwave’s hands returned to his head, holding him still even as the scalpel vanished from sight, moving downwards. The empty cable dragged down the center of his stomach and Soundwave just smiled down at him as he thrashed, pleas sobbing out from First Aid’s mouth.

 

“Soundwave.”

 

With Starscream’s voice, the sharp blade paused, pressing against his heaving stomach. Soundwave’s visor went blank. No light came into the room: a comm.

 

The officer didn’t straighten up. First Aid sobbed silently in his grip. Starscream continued.

 

“The Vehicons have picked up several Autobot transmissions which seem to imply that one of their medics has gone _missing_. Now… wasting this opportunity would be a shame, don’t you think? Return to the deck. I want this Autobot found before Shockwave has a chance to send his accursed beast on another hunt.”

 

His words swam and tangled in a fog in his head. _A missing medic? That couldn’t be Ratchet, he was back at base-_.

 

Soundwave’s cables withdrew, slipping back into his chest and snapping back into place. His armor smoothed down, plates locking together as he stepped soundlessly away. First Aid stared after him, optics wide and flickering.

 

The other Decepticons didn’t know he was here.

 

His captor stopped in the shadows of the doorway, looking back towards him. He raised First Aid’s severed scalpel, making sure its razor sharp blade caught a glimmer of light before he tucked it away into his subspace. Those fingers returned to his visor, motioning again for the medic to be quiet. That smile flashed again on his screen before the doors slid open and he vanished.

 

First Aid laid alone and shivering in the darkness, with no choice but to wait for his return.

 

 


End file.
